Abscence Makes The Heart Hurt Longer
by The Sparkly Blue Unicorn
Summary: One Shot! Kurt is in New York. Blaine has been cast as the male lead in this years School Musical. All he wants if for Kurt to be there. My first attempt at a Klaine fic so please be kind when reviewing or commenting. Enjoy!


Blaine knew his senior year at McKinley would be hard, having the love of his life living so many miles away in New York. Blaine was going to join Kurt there once he had graduated but it was only the middle of October and Blaine was struggling. They had spent such a magnificent summer together hanging out at the Lima Bean, taking walks in the park. Sometimes just going for a drive and singing to each other in the car. Neither one had spoken about the impending hard year ahead they both faced until the last week of the holidays, the week before Kurt was due to report to college.

"We'll get through this year Blaine, we have to I can't lose you I love you so much," Kurt had said fighting back the tears.

Blaine who was also choking back tears had promised that it was going to be fine. He reminded them they could call and text each other all the time and when he could Blaine would go to stay with Kurt in New York.

"What if I wait and go in a year we could go together?"

"No Kurt, I love you more than anything and I don't want to be apart from you but I can't let you put your dreams on hold for me,"

"I don't want to lose you,"

"Kurt Hummel you couldn't lose me if you tried,"

That had been the moment they had pressed their lips together, kissing deeply, each one trying to store the feelings of this in their minds knowing it was the last moment they'd be alone together like this until Kurt came home for Christmas. Their touch was desperate and longing wishing it could last forever, running their hands through each other's hair, trying to save as much as they could to memory.

Blaine sighed as he closed his locker door, remembering his last phone call with Kurt. He'd been so excited waiting for Kurt to phone to tell him he has been cast as the male lead in this year's musical. They were doing Phantom of the Opera. Kurt had promised Blaine he would be there for opening night and was so excited and happy Blaine had gotten this role. However in their last phone call which had been almost a week ago Kurt said he wouldn't be able to. He had to work, he'd gotten a job costume designing for a theatre production company and the hours were long, on top of his college work Kurt had confessed to Blaine he was barely managing.

"Too much thinking will kill all your brain cells," Blaine heard a voice say as a hand clapped onto his shoulder.

"Hey Sam,"

"You ok?"

"Not really,"

"You know I've been known to be a good listener," Sam said with a smile.

"It's Kurt, I just miss him,"

"I thought he was coming home for opening night? That's only 2 more days we have to get you through,"

"Yeah I don't think Kurt's going to make it,"

"Wait, what? Come on, let's go to the choir room, I was going to rehearse but we can talk instead,"

Blaine sat in the choir room, feeling that hole in his chest threatening to break him completely. The memories he had shared with Kurt in this room where too painful to think of.

"So why is Kurt not coming did you guys have a fight?"

"No, we didn't fight he's just really busy, he got a job with a theatre company and he's still studying and working. He has to work Wednesday night."

"Blaine I'm so sorry, that sucks. Maybe next time Finn drives up to Nyada to see Rachel you could catch a ride to go and surprise Kurt. Wait I have an idea," Sam started before picking up his guitar in the corner. "Call Kurt,"

"He won't have his phone on at this time of day,"

"Then we'll leave it as a voicemail,"

"What are we singing?"

"You are singing your part from The Phantom of the Opera," Sam said starting to play as Blaine called Kurt's phone.

Blaine smiled as Sam lead him in to his verse in the song, silent tears fell down his face as he sang _Sing once again with me, Our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. You'll give your love to me for love is blind….. _"I love you Kurt," he said before hanging up the phone.

"Thanks Sam, that was a really cute idea, I know Kurt will love it," Blaine smiled at his friend. Sam was the kind of friend who had been there when Blaine had really needed someone this year. He and Blaine had grown close and Sam was as straight as you could get but Blaine knew sexuality didn't mean anything to Sam it was the person inside who he had become friends with. Blaine had to admit leaving Kurt a singing message had made him feel better. He had decided to invite Burt and Carol to the opening so they could record the show for Kurt to watch when he was home.

"This is it guys, opening night," Will Schuester said to his students who stood infront of him. "Just don't get too nervous, remember to enjoy yourselves out there as well ok, you're going to be great," he finished as they left to finish getting into costume. "Blaine, have you got a second,"

"Sure," Blaine said following Mr Schuester.

"I think there's something you should see," he said pointing towards the stage.

"Hey," a voice spoke as Blaine stepped through the door.

"Kurt," Blaine shouted running into his arms. "Wait, how are you here? I didn't know you were coming? I… Oh God it's just so good to finally be able to hug you and do this," he finished landing a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Once I heard you singing that message I knew I was making the biggest mistake of my life."

"What do you mean, what did you do?"

"I quit,"

"You quit what?"

"My job with the theatre company, I quit. I'll tell you more after the show ok, break a leg. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine shouted back at Kurt who was leaving to go take his seat with his Dad and Carol out front.

Blaine practically jumped back into the dressing area and told everyone Kurt was here; Sam raised his eyebrows and gave Blaine a smile. Blaine knew with that look that had been Sam's hope when he had gotten him to leave Kurt that message.

The performance passed by quickly and before Blaine knew it Kurt was backstage saying Hi to all his old friends, of course he was crying but still he felt like he had found himself again. Blaine had gone out to dinner with Burt, Carol and Kurt after the show and was now sitting in Kurt's bedroom. He was so content yet cautious because he knew Kurt would have to leave again.

"Kurt how long before... before you have to you know go back," Blaine asked.

"Let's not spoil right now," Kurt said holding Blaine's hands underneath his chin. "In fact, I have something to show you,"  
"What is it?"  
"Wait and see," Kurt said with a smile fidgeting with his iPod. "ok you sang me a song and I know it was just so I could hear you sing phantom but I heard this on the way home and it made me thinks of you so much Blaine I knew the choice I made was the right one," Blaine smiled up at Kurt those smouldering eyes driving Kurt wild just as they always had. He smiled back as the music started and his hands fell by his side. Blaine heard the familiar tune and smiled, resting his chin on his hands. He watched as Kurt sang looking deep into his eyes. _If a million miles were between us, I'd want you to know, If I had to drive all day, take that flight, Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight. _Suddenly Blaine found himself holding Kurt, they were dancing both singing the lyrics to each other now. _Don't let it play on your mind, 'cause my devotion is for all time. _

"I love you Kurt. God I don't know how I coped these months without you." Blaine confessed.

"I love you too, I have another surprise too," Kurt said barely able to contain himself.

"I am home; I don't have to go back to New York at least not without you,"

"What? How? Kurt did you do this for me because I don't want you to give up your dreams for me."

Kurt rolled his eyes lovingly. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, when will you learn…" He teased. "I quit my job I dropped out of college and I'm going to go back next year. I want us to be together, you are my whole world and without you beside me living my dreams seems like it isn't enough. So I am going to audition again for Nyada, that was always the main dream for me,"

"Kurt I don't know what to say,"

"Say that you're happy and that you feel the same way?"

"I love you so much Kurt of course I am happy to have you with me, I just… I mean are you sure?"

"I have never been surer of anything in my life,"

That was the moment Blaine knew he would never have to feel so alone again. His lips on Kurt's as they kissed each other so deeply, it wasn't through desperation this time. It was love, pure love and they both knew in this moment that they would be together for the rest of their lives. They pulled apart as Blaine lay down on the bed Kurt stripped off his t-shirt.

"I just need to feel close to you," Kurt blurted. Blaine detected Kurt's insecurity and wanted so badly to reassure him. Taking off his own shirt Blaine looked at Kurt who was just watching him.

"Give me your hand,"

"Why?" Kurt asked automatically.

"Trust me,"

Kurt held his hand out eyes wide with curiosity when Blaine laid Kurt's hand on his chest.

"Can you feel that? Can you feel my heartbeat racing?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered quickly and breathlessly

"You make that happen Kurt, the sound of your voice, the light touch as our hand accidentally touch while we walk down the street, right now it feels like it might beat right out of my chest, you do that to me, you are my universe Kurt Hummel and right now I want to make love to you, if you do too,"

"Yes," Kurt stuttered Blaine having taken his breath away.

"Come here," Blaine said pulling Kurt down to kiss him again. Blaine had always been the one to reassure Kurt, from the very beginning he had been the seemingly more confident of them both.

Both Blaine and Kurt lay breathless side by side, gazing into each other's eyes. Blaine smiled as a song came into his head he started to sing the chorus, _It's every little thing you do, That makes me fall in love with you, There isn't a way that I can show you, Ever since I've come to know you, It's every little thing you say, That makes me wanna feel this way, There's not a thing that I can point to, 'Cause it's every little thing you do_ .

"Blaine?"

"Yeah"

"I can never say goodbye to you again,"

"Me either,"

"Promise me we'll always be together,"

"I promise we will always be together, I can't be apart from you Kurt it hurts too much."

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"Hey, shhh you don't have to be sorry,"

"I know I just… I love you,"

"I love you too," Blaine answered kissing Kurt softly. As they cuddled into each other to sleep Blaine was sure he heard Kurt whisper the word 'home' Blaine smiled to himself. His senior year wasn't going to be a nightmare after all.


End file.
